The present invention relates to a processing method for accurately reading out data from radio frequency identifications (RFIDs) or radio frequency data carriers attached to cards, paper sheets, etc., counting their serial numbers and collating them and more particular, to a carrier case as a data reader for accurately reading out data from the radio frequency data carriers.
Conventionally, product management has been carried out using bar code, but it has been insufficient from the viewpoint of its identification ability and information storage amount. To avoid this, there has been well known a system for storing information about objects to be managed and using radio frequency data carriers attachable to the objects.
Under a condition that a plurality of paper sheets, cards or the like having radio frequency data carriers attached thereto or watermarked therein are stacked, however, the prior art has had a limit in the possible number of such sheets or cards to be accurately readable out due to interference, etc. of electromagnetic waves.
The present invention is directed to an apparatus in which paper sheets, cards or the like having radio frequency data carriers attached thereto or watermarked therein are accommodated in a carrier case so that data can be accurately read out from the radio frequency data carriers of the sheets or cards while eliminating the need for externally removing the sheets or cards from the carrier case. The term xe2x80x9cwatermarkxe2x80x9d as used herein means to bury a data carrier in a piece of sheet or card. An object of the present invention is to provide a method for remarkably reducing the number of steps necessary for counting and collating operations in the prior art.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a carrier case which can accommodate paper sheets, cards or the like having data carriers attached thereto and which can have a data memory means and a data communication means. The carrier case is provided therein with an opening for insertion of a device for reading out data from the data carriers, provided with a device for reading out the data from the data carriers, and provided with a means for reading out the data from the data carriers in a contacted or non-contacted manner. Provided within the carrier case is a movable divider plate. When it is desired to accommodate paper sheets having radio frequency data carriers attached thereto in the carrier case, a means is provided for setting the divider plates in their vertical state to smoothly accommodate the sheets in the carrier case. For the purpose of reading out the data from the radio frequency data carriers, the reading device has a means for moving the divider plate obliquely at an arbitrary angle in such a manner as to be able to read out the data from the radio frequency data carriers on a contacted or non-contacted basis.